Crazy In Love
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: There’s a thin line between love and hate, too bad he had to find that out the Hard way.


**I AM VERY HAPPY. So, I've decided to write this fic that was on my mind. I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories but I'm trying to make them as good as possible. **

**Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate, too bad he had to find that out the Hard way. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. **

**

* * *

**

Crazy In Love

By Amber

"Draaaaaaaaaaccccccoooooo…" Pancy Parkinson coed from beside him, grabbing in arm and clinging on to it as she looked at him and battered her eye lashes.

Draco, who had been trying to eat before Pancy flopped down beside him and grabbed his arm, groaned in annoyance. "I'm trying to eat Pancy, leave my arm alone."

Pancy quickly let go, "I'm so sorry, Drakey. I hadn't noticed!"

Draco rolled his eyes, wishing she'd just leave him alone. She seemed to think that he enjoyed her company and made sure that she was by his side whenever possible. He didn't like her, and obviously never would. His heart lay somewhere else, no matter how much he hated it to be there.

He looked down at his porridge, picking some of it up with his spoon and letting it fall off again, Pansy's body odor traveled up his nose and he winced, losing his appetite. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

Just then he heard her laughter, warm and filled with joy and so _melodious_. The Great Hall was filled with people chatting while they ate their dinner, even though she was seated three tables away, he could still hear her sometimes. It was on the verge of driving him _insane_.

He used to deny it, whenever he was in the same room as her, his eyes would subconsciously wander to wherever she was seated, always with her two idiotic best friends, pothead and weasel.

He had always told himself it was his hate for her that was making him look at her so often. But perhaps somewhere deep, deep down inside of him, he had always known it wasn't the hate anymore.

Every time he saw the weasel's or pothead's arm around her shoulders, he had to resist the urge to walk over to them topry them off her and replace it with his own. He could protect her more than both of them put together ever could.

If only she'd just let him.

They still passed each other in corridors, spitting insults at each other on the way; little did she know how much more her insults hurt.

Every time he'd see her sleeping on the couch in the head's common room, for no reason he's smile, something he's did occasionally. _Very_ occasionally.

When he was supposed to be sleeping, he would lie very much awake, thinking about her. Her chocolate-coloured eyes, her warm smile, her laughter that was music to his ears, how she was the only one who had as much, if not more, intellect as him.

Often he heard about how someone's hate could easily turn to love, he had always thought how that could happen in all those fantasy stories and not in reality.

How wrong he was.

How was he supposed to stop his subconscious from stepping over the line that came between love and hate? How on Earth had he known it was so _easy?_

Now, every single time he heard her, every single time she glanced his way. He felt as if his heart would break, knowing that they could never be together. Maybe if she'd just tell him straight out that she didn't like him, maybe that would be better. Maybe then when he knew what she thought, he could get over her.

He couldn't even believe how much she had changed him, opening him to an emotion he had never felt nor received. She didn't even know she _did_ it. He couldn't even begin to say how wrong all of it _was._

Then he heard it again. The laughter than carried from three tables away, but it seemed to affect only him.

He clenched his fist tightly and swallowed, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his chest.

When he looked up again, the trio had gotten up and were making their away across the hall to the great oak doors. He saw pothead's hand slid across her shoulders, as they laughed again, but he only heard Hermione's laughter.

He had _enough._

Slamming his fist onto the table he stood up so violently the bench shook slightly. Pansy look at him in bewilderment, "Draco, what-"

"Shut up, Pansy," he interrupted angrily, not wanting to tolerate her behavior anymore.

"WHAT?" She started, shocked, but closed her mouth when she saw the death glare he sent her. _If looks could kill. _

He walked towards the Golden Trio in fast strides, his face set into a look of sheer determination.

When Harry and Ron noticed Draco walking towards them he immediately stepped in front of Hermione, as if they knew what he was going to do.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked as politely as he could, not wanting to have a fight in the middle of the Great Hall, especially when all the teachers where there.

Malfoy ignored him and just reached out and pull Harry and Ron out of his way,both of them seemed too shock withhis attitude to say or do anything,leaving Hermione directly in front of him. Her eyes narrowed into slits, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You." He stared down at her, emotion so shone clearly in his eyes it threw her off.

"What?" She whispered, eyes widening.

"I want you, Granger. You're driving me to the brink of _insanity_. I've never wanted something so much in my life and know that I can never _have_ you." He was walking as he said this, and she started to back away from him.

"Every time I hear your laughter I wish I was the one that made you laugh. I'm supposed to hate you, Granger. But guess what? I don't care anymore. I don't give a damn about what _anyone_ thinks. You changed me in more ways than I can imagine." By this time Hermione had walked back so far she was against a wall and had no where else to go.

Draco walked towards her, closing the space left between them, he ran his hand through his blonde hair as he said desperately for her to understand, "But, I don't mind the change, Granger."

Hermione looked into his eyes and spoke for the first time since he started talking, "Isn't it simpler, Draco," she replied, startling him with the use of his first name. "To say that you love me?"

And eye brown rose as the sides of his mouth twitched. "Hermione," he smiled, enjoying the sensation of her name rolled across his tongue. "I -"

He got cut off as she placed her hand on his lips. "Just one question though, why me? Why an ordinary girl like me?"

He smiled as if it was the easiest question on Earth. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Hermione, there's _nothing_ ordinary about you."

She smiled as his mouth captured hers and ignored as the entire hall exploded into a thunderous applause, except for Pansy, of course. She was still gaping at the spot where Draco had asked her to shut up, as if unable comprehend the two words.

But then again, nobody expected anything less from her. Or maybe in this case, nobody expected anything _more_ from her.

**

* * *

A/N: How was it? I'm afraid I made Draco too OCC, was he too...romantic?...or was it something else? I don't know!If he's like that then I'm sorry!**

**Tell me what you think? **

**Love, **

**Amber**


End file.
